Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy and more particularly, a toy having a figure and a launcher for launching objects at the figure.
Children's toys have included miniature cars, boats, trains, figures, etc. wherein the user's imagination provides for hours of extended play and enjoyment. Toy figures that resemble fighting or combat type activities are particularly popular as the user can participate in imaginary battles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that resembles combat activities and allows for interaction with the user.